


blossom

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo tries his hand at baking on a calm, spring afternoon with his husband.





	blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was such a nice spring day. I just wanted to write some fluff inspired by that.
> 
> I tagged this as Omegaverse as that's what I usually have in mind, but I realized I didn't mention it anywhere specifically in the fic. So you can use your imagination on that front, if you'd like!

Hux spends a lot of his free time on the backyard porch, now that the weather has become sunnier and more mild. Today it’s warm and a little breezy, and when Kylo pokes his head out of the sliding door he finds Hux calmly settled into one of the plush, pastel armchairs they keep for outdoor entertaining. He’s not asleep, but perhaps dozing off a little bit as he gazes out over the calmly ruffling grass and flower bushes in the backyard, his hands resting contently on the slight curve of his belly.

Hux is only four months along, but the presence of twins has caused him to grow more than usual. His skinny frame too contributes to the more noticeable swell, even when he hides it underneath a sweater like the soft grey number he’s currently wearing. Kylo warms at the sight as he carefully steps out onto the porch, a trickle of breeze sending his dark hair aflutter as he makes his way to his resting husband.

“Don’t be too hard on me,” he murmurs as he sets the plate on the little table in between his and Hux’s chair, following by a tall glass of iced black tea. Hux insists he can have sparing amounts of caffeine, even going so far as acquiring the affidavit of their obstetrician, so Kylo allows it as an occasional treat.

Hux tilts his head to the side, making an inquisitive sound at the sight of the scones. Kylo sits in the chair, a smile floating on his lips as he nudges the plate closer to his husband’s end of the table.

“So this is what you’ve been up to…” Hux eases himself up slightly, hand cradling the underside of his belly as he adjusts his position in the chair. “You fancy yourself a baker?”

“I’m trying. I think I’m pretty good at following directions.” Hux raises his eyebrow.

“You _are_? That’s news to me,” he snorts, but reaches over to pick up one of the small scones nonetheless. Hux lifts it up to his eyes, examining it as if it were a prototype of one of his engineering projects at work. Kylo fidgets at Hux’s scrutiny. He doesn’t think they’re the most _symmetrical_ scones in the world, perhaps, but he’d drizzled them with a lemon gaze and sprinkled bits of culinary lavender on top to spruce up the presentation. Even if they’re not the prettiest morsels, he’s sure they taste good. He’d sampled a bit of the dough before shaping and cutting it up, but it’s Hux’s opinion that ultimately counts.

Kylo folds his hands together, watching intently as Hux leans forward and sniffs the scone, before allowing himself a tentative nibble. At first his face keeps neutral, which gets Kylo’s heart in his throat, but then he goes in for another, bigger bite. Hux’s lips perk up at the edges as he lets out a little hum of satisfaction, finishing the first scone far more quickly than Kylo thought he would.

“Well? What’s the verdict?” Kylo asks, picking up one of the uglier scones himself, saving the best specimens for Hux. He watches as his husband washes the treat down with a prim sip of tea before, after a moment of hesitation, reaching for another.

“They’re really not much to look at but...they’re _passable_.” Hux breaks one in half in his mouth, placing his hand in front of his lips as he chews. “Good job.”

Kylo preens at the compliment, happy to satisfy his husband even with his rudimentary baking skills. Once Hux finishes the second scone, he leans in a pecks a kiss against his crumb-flecked lips, tasting the lingering lemon glaze.

“I’ve been meaning to try to make you something for awhile. Hopefully with some more practice they’ll get even better.” Kylo pops one into his mouth as Hux blushes, looking so sweet with the breeze ruffling his wispy hair.

“You dog. You’re going to fatten me up worse than these two.” He cradles his belly in his hands, smoothing his sweater out over the curve. Kylo has noticed Hux plumping up a little bit, especially in the chest and thighs, but unlike his husband he doesn’t consider it a bad thing at all.

“ _Shh_. Just enjoy yourself and don’t worry about it. Doctor says you’re perfectly healthy, and so are the kids. You can indulge a bit.”

Hux hums as he takes another, more contemplative sip of tea, his other palm still rubbing his belly. It’s too early for either of them to feel the movements of the twins, but they both eagerly await the day Hux senses the first joyful flutterings inside him.

“Another?” Kylo asks, picking up a scone practically draped in icing and holding it in front of Hux’s lips. His husband grimaces for a moment, hesitating at eating right from his hand, but eventually nips at the pastry bit by bit until he nearly reaches Kylo’s fingers.

“Careful with those teeth,” he chuckles, pulling back his hand, “I’ve seen for myself the kind of damage they can do.” Hux snaps at him playfully, before smirking and reclining back into his chair. He keeps his head to the side, gazing at Kylo with affection starting to surface in his eyes.

“It’s nice today,” he murmurs, offering a hand that Kylo eagerly takes. “We should enjoy the quiet time we have before these little ones are born.”

“Of course.” Kylo gently cradles his husband’s hand, rubbing the dainty skin. Hux looks so relaxed, softened by the pregnancy even when it frustrates him. He kisses one of his knuckles before resting Hux’s hand back against the table, enjoying the gentle movement of his chest and belly as he breathes, the sound calming him against the backdrop of rustling leaves as the breeze flutters through them. Even when Hux’s eyes close and he slips into a nap, Kylo stays by his side—already wondering what new kind of treats he’ll learn to make for his husband to keep him happy until the twins are born.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
